El visitante
by ukyryo
Summary: Un accidente y un visitante inesperado cambia todo lo que Nyota piensa o sabe respecto a Spock - y acerca de sí misma. Un poco oscuro al principio. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**El visitante**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ningún personaje me pertenece (_**_t__raducción:__ titulo real: _**_The Visitor _**_Autor:_**_NotesfromaClassroom _**_continuación de **Slips of the Tongue** )  
_

**Capitulo 1: El choque**

Nyota Uhura es la persona menos supersticiosa que conoce, pero cuando el noticiario de la mañana emite imágenes de un autobús que se estrelló a través del monitor en la cafetería de la Academia lleno de gente, se siente como un estremecimiento, como un escalofrío, que hace que deje la cuchara de nuevo en su recipiente de yogur y coge de su comm de su bolsillo.

Nada. No hay mensajes desde el corto mensaje de Spock anoche que había llegado sano y salvo a San Francisco de su rápido viaje a Vulcano para visitar a sus padres. La vería por la mañana para las tutoriales regulares de fonología.

Un accidente de autobús es raro y aún más espectacular por eso. Los comentaristas sugieren que el terremoto de la semana pasada es la culpable-las autoridades sospechan que las grietas de la antena de la estación de transferencia pueden haber comprometido el software en el autobús automatizado, haciendo que se estrellara 30 metros del cielo y de la tierra boca abajo, aplastando a dos coches de tierra y hiriendo a varios peatones. Nadie está seguro de cuántos de los pasajeros del autobús se han visto afectados, aunque las noticias varían de "pocos" a "muchos" heridos de gravedad.

Incapaz de terminar su desayuno, Nyota coge su plato en la bandeja y se la da a un trabajador de la cocina de pie al lado de los contenedores de basura. Normalmente Nyota es respetuosa y aprecia la labor de los estudiantes que hacen las tareas de cocina, pero hoy en día casi no se fija en ellos. En cambio, sigue girando para ver las imágenes del accidente de autobus, el recuento cambiante de las lesiones que enrollan a través de la pantalla.

Nyota saca su comm de su bolsillo, deja la cafetería y comienza la subida apresurada al edificio de idiomas. Ella vacila por un momento antes demarcar el número de Spock. Si responde, puede decirle que los viajes a la escuela se están retrasando, hasta que se determine la causa del accidente, todas las naves de vuelo a tierra-han ido dejando a muchos pasajeros luchando por los tranvías o trenes.

Pero él no responde.

Fue entonces cuando Nyota siente el escalofrío de nuevo-un estremecimiento eléctrico que visiblemente la sacude. Probablemente no sea nada, se dice a sí misma-una torre de comunicaciones con mala recepción, un corte de energía aún no reparados después del terremoto.

Camina más rápido y se imagina riendo cuando ella entra en el laboratorio y ve a Spock ya trabajando con un estudiante.

"¡No vas a creer lo que me preocupaba!" va a decirle, y él buscará y contestara secamente: "De hecho", y entonces ella se va a reír de nuevo, y el estudiante verá entre ella y él y de nuevo a ella, tratando de analizar qué es tan gracioso.

Excepto que cuando llega al laboratorio, el decano ya está ahí esperandola, y en un momento Nyota Uhura pasa de ser la persona menos supersticiosa que sabe a alguien que más tarde se preguntan hasta qué punto el universo advirtiéndole antes de que se rompa todo ella.

X

Cuando Sarek lo llama por la mañana, el Dr. Christopher Thomasson ya está en camino a su oficina, pero él vuelve su coche alrededor inmediatamente y vuelve a casa con una maleta.

"El servicio de transporte desde Seattle a San Francisco se encuentra a sólo 15 minutos", dice a Sarek ", pero pasar por la seguridad Starfleet puede tomar un tiempo."

La voz de Sarek, incluso a través de la conexión subespacial, suena tranquilo y templado. Chris no le sorprende. Ellos nunca han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero Sarek siempre se ha centrado en una manera que hace que Chris se sienta cómodo. Cuando era un niño, tanto como Chris disfrutaba de la energía de su tía Amanda, él se inclinó por Sarek y buscó de su compañía cuando la pareja visitaba a la familia de la hermana de Amanda en la Tierra.

Si a Sarek le importaba la atención del sobrino mayor de Amanda, no lo demostró. De hecho, parecía tener mucho cuidado al hablar con Chris como si fuera un adulto, que pide en detalle lo que el joven estaba estudiando en la escuela y mostrar interés en los proyectos de ciencia que Chris realizaba en un cobertizo detrás de la casa.

Cuando Chris se había graduado de la universidad y se matriculó en la escuela de medicina, Sarek le había enviado una nota larga que expresa algo parecido al orgullo. Cuando Chris terminó su residencia y abrió su propia práctica psiquiatría, Sarek y Amanda lo había sorprendido con la visita, recorriendo su despacho e impresionaron a su secretario deslumbrado que hablaba durante días sobre la reunión con el embajador.

Así que cuando Sarek llamo y le pide que vaya a San Francisco, Chris no duda.

"Espero que las autoridades se pondrán en contacto con nosotros pronto," Sarek dice, y Chris se maravilla de nuevo en la conexión que Amanda y Sarek tienen con su hijo. Ambos se habían enterado de inmediato cuando el autobús se estrelló-ambos habían sentido la sorpresa de Spock y el dolor, aunque ambos creían que no estaba herido de gravedad.

"Estamos preocupados", le dijo Sarek, "con su silencio. Lo más probable es que se ha puesto en un trance de curación por ahora. Su madre, sin embargo, esta preocupada-"

Y entonces él, Sarek esta en silencio, y Chris entiende que la calma imperturbable de Sarek no es tan estable como parece.

"Haré que mi secretaria cancele mis pacientes durante los próximos días," dice Chris. "Te llamaré en cuanto llegue. Probablemente está bien. Si usted necesita hacer el viaje, yo lo haré saber."

"Voy a ver que la Flota Estelar envíe a alguien para que te recoja en el puerto de transporte," Sarek dice antes de finalizar la transmisión.

X

Llegando al puerto de transporte siente un dolor de cabeza más grande que Nyota había imaginado que sería. El accidente de autobús había sucedido desde el principio del viaje por la mañana, y ahora sin el transporte aéreo, el tráfico en el suelo está enredado.

Nyota observa parte del trayecto del camino con un crucero de la Academia, pero ella tiene que salir cuando se pasa a la bahía y tiene que caminar hacia el este hasta el centro de transporte. Durante unos minutos, ella trata de parar un transporte de cabina, pero todos están llenos. Finalmente, ella comienza a caminar los últimos cinco kilómetros, con la esperanza de que encuentre el transporte una vez que está fuera del centro de la ciudad.

No es la única con la misma idea. Los hombres y las mujeres en todo tipo de vestimentas, profesionales de negocios para el personal del restaurante a los minoristas-están caminando a trabajar en los pasillos llenos de gente. Finalmente Nyota abandona mirando a los taxis que pasan y se centra en avanzar lo más rápidamente posible hasta el puerto de transporte.

Ella va a llegar tarde, sigue mirando su reloj, pero la persona que se supone que debe recoger no tendrá otra opción que esperarla. A medida que pasa a través de la multitud que Tamps por su pánico y trata de recordar el nombre de la personas a la que venia a recoger-se acuerda cuando el decano la esperaba en el laboratorio y le dijo que Spock había estado en el accidente de autobús, pero después de eso ella no puedo recordar lo que dijo, excepto que los familiares de Spock habían sido notificados y su primo estaría arribando a la ciudad.

"¿Por qué los familiares?" le había preguntado sin aliento, pero el decano no había respondido. O, él había respondido, diciéndole que iba a recoger a un médico, también, alguien llamado Thomasson. ¿Era un especialista? Pensó que había hecho esa pregunta, pero si alguien respondió, no lo recuerda.

Su propia respuesta le sorprende. Si esta es la forma en que reacciona ante una crisis-la vergüenza de su angustia y la desorganización la hacen recobrar la compostura. Una imagen de la quema del bus parpadea a través de su mente y se obliga a calmarse. No puede brindar ningún tipo de ayuda a Spock si ella se cae a pedazos ahora.

La multitud, cerca del puerto de transporte es en realidad más congestionado que la gente en la ciudad, y Nyota mete el hombro derecho hacia adelante y empuja su camino hacia el grupo reunido cerca de la puerta principal de la terminal de autobuses. Al igual que un corcho saliendo de una botella, arremete dentro y ella hace su camino hacia el tablero de mensajes.

Nadie ha escrito un mensaje para ella y mira a su alrededor. La multitud de molienda es tan congestionada que por un momento Nyota se desespera. Su ojo capta un banco junto a la pared cerca del tablón de anuncios.

"Disculpe", dice a la mujer que se sienta en el extremo. "Tengo que estar aquí por un momento."

La mujer en un abrigo marrón grueso tira de las bolsas más cerca de ella y se da la vuelta, como si alguien de pie en un banco junto a ella fuera un evento común. Nyota iza a sí misma y gira lentamente, en busca de los rasgos reveladores de un vulcano.

La mayoría de la gente son humanos, aunque se ve a dos Andorianos azules y un extranjero de origen desconocido. De repente se da cuenta de un hombre alto de pelo negro abriéndose paso entre la multitud y le mira de reojo a distinguir sus detalles. A ¡Vulcano! Su mano esta ya en el aire agitándose más cuando se da cuenta que no es un Vulcano, después de todo, sólo un hombre sorprendido que mira con curiosidad antes de hacer su camino hasta el otro lado de la terminal.

"Disculpe", una voz cercana, "pero ¿eres de la Flota Estelar?"

Nyota mira hacia abajo y ve a un hombre de aspecto agradable con una chaqueta y un pantalón bien planchado y que lleva una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Sus ojos grises están sonriendo y Nyota se da cuenta de que su pregunta es totalmente retórica. Ella lleva un uniforme de cadete rojo con el logotipo de la Flota Estelar estampada en el cuello.

Nyota le ahorra más que otro vistazo rápido antes estirar el cuello alrededor de la habitación ocupada de nuevo.

"Se supone que debo encontrarme con alguien de la Flota Estelar", dice el hombre.

Nyota regañadientes se baja de la mesa y dice: "Es probable que sea yo. ¿Usted debe ser el doctor?"

A pesar de que habla está avergonzado de que ella está siendo brusca. Ella hace memoria, y añade, "¿Dr. Thomasson?"

El hombre de pelo rubio le da una mirada extraña.

"Por favor llámeme Chris. ¿Me dijeron que me llevara al hospital?"

Nyota asiente rápidamente. La mención del hospital aprieta la garganta y tiene dificultad para hablar.

"Sí, aunque el transporte es actualmente difícil. También estoy esperando a otro pasajero. Entonces podemos salir."

"Ciertamente," dice Chris, y Nyota da la vuelta para dar un paso atrás en el banco. Chris le tiende la mano y ella la utiliza para aprovechar a sí misma.

"Gracias," ella dice. "Pido disculpas si parecí grosera, pero es que estoy ansiosa. Un amigo mío fue herido esta mañana en el accidente de autobús, y estoy esperando a su primo ahora."

Ella mira hacia el hombre a su lado y los avisos brevemente un pliegue que arruga el ceño.

Chris alcanza y golpea Nyota en el antebrazo.

"¿Estás esperando al primo de Spock?"

"Sí", dice ella sin mirar hacia abajo. Algo en las palabras de Chris la hace sentir tan extraño, pero luego a través de la habitación piensa que ve a otro posible candidato. Ella se puso de puntillas y ensombrece los ojos con la mano derecha.

"Ese soy yo", dice Chris. "Yo soy el primo de Spock".

Nyota mira hacia abajo tan rápido que se marea.

"¿Qu-e?"

"Yo. Chris Thomasson. Spock es mi primo. Sus padres me pidieron que viniera."

Nyota da cuenta de que suena como un disco rayado, pero no puede parar.

"¿Tú eres el primo de Spock?"

"¿No deberíamos irnos?" Chris dice, tomando la mano de Nyota y tirando de ella hacia abajo desde su posición en el banco.

Dos choques en una mañana prueban demasiado, y Nyota sienta pesadamente en el borde del banco. La mujer del abrigo marrón se inclina hacia atrás y frunce el ceño.

"Lo siento", dice Nyota. Se inclina hacia delante y pone sus manos en sus mejillas. Su cara está caliente, febril. Ella cree que puede vomitar si se mueve.

Chris se arrodilla y le mira fijamente a la cara.

"¿Estás bien?" -pregunta, y Nyota dice: "Voy estar ... en un momento. Estoy solo…"

Ella no terminó la frase. ¿Qué puede decir? Hasta ahora creía saber de Spock, así como cualquier persona en la Academia, o al menos tan bien como cualquier otro estudiante lo hiciera. Desde que se convirtió en su asistente de laboratorio que ha pasado las comidas con él-se ha burlado de él, le ha regañado por no entender las tradiciones y los hábitos humanos.

Y allí se detiene. Ella no puede pensar en eso ahora.

"Sí", dice ella, levantándose de repente, dando a Chris una débil sonrisa, "Que necesitamos para seguir adelante. El hospital está al otro lado de la ciudad."

Y con eso inspecciona la sala llena de gente y asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

* * *

_Después de tiempo...Aquí por fin con otra traducción...me disculpo por la demora...pero estaba dudando si seguir con estas traducciones...pero aun hay ánimos para un poco mas._

_ahora sabes lo que levanta los ánimos siempre son unos Reviews que siempre son bien recibidos._


	2. El Mensajero

**Capitulo 2**

**El Mensajero**

Chris nunca ha estado dentro de la institución médica de la Flota Estelar, pero es similar que los hospitales civiles, donde ha trabajado. La unidad de trauma está en la planta baja, donde el transporte de emergencia pueden acceder a ella fácilmente. Los quirófanos están en el sótano. Terapias de rehabilitación y ambulatorios ocupan los dos pisos inferiores. Los casos más graves se encuentran en los dos pisos superiores cerca de la pista de aterrizaje.

La sección de maternidad es más pequeño que en un hospital civil, al igual que las salas de espera para la familia. La sección xenobiología es más grande, que es una de las razones por lo que Spock ha sido trasladado en helicóptero al hospital de la ciudad donde son atendidas las víctimas del accidente de autobús.

Contra todo pronóstico, Chris y la joven cadete enviada a su encuentro había logrado coger un taxi tierra poco después de salir del puerto de transporte. El viaje hacia el hospital de la Flota Estelar había sido caótica-varias calles todavía estaban cerradas debido a la rotura de las líneas eléctricas en el reciente terremoto, y el tráfico se desviaron alrededor de bus del carril de los buses, mientras que las inspecciones en las estaciones de transferencia se ponen en marcha.

La cadete había estado inusualmente tranquila en el taxi, y Chris había revisado su conversación en la terminal de transporte para ver si él había alterado de algún modo. Claramente la Cadete Nyota Uhura-, había recibido información errónea sobre lo que se iba a encontrar. Cualquier persona se sorprendía de que dos personas estaban realmente relacionadas, pero ella parecía más angustiada que simplemente sorprendida.

Había tratado de hacer una pequeña charla en la cabina y suavizar las cosas, y Nyota parecía calmarse un poco, ella asiente con la cabeza menos abrupta, sus respuestas son más suaves.

"Spock en realidad casi tiene la edad de miss dos hermanas", le había dicho, y Nyota había mirado de frente y asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando desde una gran distancia. "Es un año de la menor que Rachel, y un año mas que Anna."

Y entonces, porque Nyota parecía tan afectada ... ... Y añadió: "Vas a tener que sacarlo para que te cuente sobre algunos de los trucos que jugaba conmigo. O que mis hermanas juegaban ... y obligaban a Spock a hacerlo ".

Él sonrió y trató de hacer contacto con los ojos, brevemente levantó la vista y asintió.

"Por lo menos, eso es lo que afirma Spock. Tal vez fue el instigador."

Todavía no hay noticias de Nyota. Chris extendió la mano y la envolvió alrededor de su muñeca.

"Él va a estar bien", había dicho.

Cuando toman el ascensor a la planta superior, Chris toma una decisión que más tarde tomara en cuenta será lo más importante que hará mientras está en San Francisco. En la estación de la enfermería el médico le pide su identificación y sin perder el ritmo, se presenta como la familia y añade que Nyota es la familia, también. Ella lo mira rápidamente.

El médico extrae la historia clínica de Spock en la pantalla y Chris observa a través de ellos-una conmoción cerebral, una muñeca rota, costillas magulladas, y quemaduras en las manos y el pecho. Él suspira con alivio. La muñeca será lo más problemático los huesos rotos puede significar artritis más adelante, pero la nueva fundición de estimulación eléctrica requerirá sólo un par de semanas de molestias. Las quemaduras le dolerán como el infierno-como se la lastimó las costillas, aunque Chris observa que los médicos han recetado un medicamento fuerte para el dolor que debe mantener a Spock cómodo.

"Bueno", dice Chris, por fin, dirigiéndose a Nyota. Ella está de pie con tanta fuerza que por un momento piensa que puede caer si la toca. "No lo va sentir muy bien por unos días, pero todo se ve bien."

Para su sorpresa, Chris ve dos grandes arco de lágrimas por sus mejillas, y luego se inclina hacia adelante y suspira en voz tan alta que suena como un sollozo.

La enfermera detrás de la estación se pone de pie y mira por encima del mostrador.

"Ella está bien", dice Chris. "Ha sido un día duro. ¿Tal vez podamos verlo ahora?"

Nyota se limpia frenéticamente la cara mientras la enfermera da unos pasos alrededor de la barra y los lleva hasta el final del pasillo. Chris roba una mirada a Nyota antes de señalar hacia delante en la habitación.

Incluso con su ojo experto, Chris se sorprende. Spock tiene la muñeca izquierda rota sostenida en alto, con las manos vendadas para que sólo la punta de los dedos se muestren. Una colcha fina de plata se levantó por encima de su pecho. Lo más alarmante es lo pálido que se ve, con la piel teñida de verde con vetas azuladas debajo de sus ojos. Su cabello está enmarañado y huele fuertemente a petróleo del fuego.

Los ojos de Spock están cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor brillan a través de su labio superior y la frente. Si él no hubiera estado mirando a los monitores sobre la cama, Chris habría jurado que Spock estaba muerto.

Nyota está detrás de él cuando mira a los monitores.

"¿Cuál es el problema ?" -susurra, y entiende lo que está pidiendo. Se vuelve rápidamente a mirarla.

"No estoy seguro de por qué, pero él no parece estar en trance de curación", dice Chris, que apunta al indicador en el extremo derecho. "Esos patrones de ondas cerebrales no son correctos"

Él oye un nudo en la respiración de Nyota y se vuelve de nuevo hacia ella.

"Eso no es nada para alarmarse", dijo rápidamente. "En los seres humanos es de esperarse, pero los vulcanos, bueno, ellos tienen la capacidad de entrar en un estado de trance que ayuda a su curación. Él no lo ha hecho."

Nyota mueve a un lado y observa el indicador.

"¿Porque él es ... medio-humano? ¿Es por eso?"

"No lo sé", dice Chris.

Un susurro de la puerta anuncia al médico tratante, y Chris da un paso atrás para hablar con él. Por el rabillo del ojo se da cuenta que Nyota se acerca a la cama de Spock.

"¿No ha recuperado la conciencia en absoluto?" Chris le pregunta, y el médico mueve la cabeza.

"Hemos puesto en una llamada general a un curandero Vulcano", el médico dice, "pero no estoy recibiendo respuesta. Tendremos que esperar y ver."

Y entonces el médico se ha ido. Cuando Chris vuelve a Spock que se sorprende al ver una mirada de furia en el rostro de Nyota.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que van a hacer?"

Chris ha practicado la psiquiatría el tiempo suficiente para reconocer una crisis inminente. Se mueve hacia ella y la toma del brazo.

"Aquí", dice, "sientate aquí".

Ella se sienta en la silla delgada que esta al lado de la cama de Spock. Se inclina hacia delante, y Chris la mira atentamente mientras él pasa alrededor de los pies de la cama y se sienta en la silla que se encuentra al otro lado de Spock. Ella está casi temblando de ira, y Chris comienza a hablar en voz baja.

"Cuando éramos niños y Sarek y Amanda venían de visita, a mis hermanas y a mi nos encantaba jugar esto con Spock."

Los labios de Nyota se prensan y su nariz se ensancha, ella todavía está molesta, pero al menos está escuchando.

"Lo llamamos en mensajero," dice Chris, y como él lo hace, él levanta suavemente los dedos hasta la muñeca rota de Spock. "Nos gustaría ver si se podría enviar un mensaje más claro, y que podría recibirlo."

Nyota lo está mirando de cerca como Chris toco con los dedos a través de los vendajes de Spock.

"Spock", dice en voz alta: "estamos aquí."

A pesar del aire frío en la habitación, Chris siente que se sonrojaba. Parte del encanto de este juego había sido cómo tabú. Aunque nadie se lo había prohibido, los cuatro niños habían conocido alguna manera que los adultos no lo habrían aprobado ... utilizando el toque de telepatía de esta manera-para su diversión y la forma en que hizo hincapié en la alteridad de Spock.

Chris mira a Nyota y se complace de ver que ya no está con el ceño fruncido. Impulsivamente, él dice: "Toma la otra mano. Así."

Él sostiene su mano y desliza sus dedos hacia delante hasta las puntas de los dedos de Spock. La tracción en la muñeca rota de Spock hace que la sostenga en una incómoda posición y Chris baja su propia mano en un momento.

"Pruébalo", dice, pero Nyota niega con la cabeza.

"Yo no ... no puedo ..."

Chris se sienta en silencio y espera. El monitor encima de la cama marca un ritmo sincopado.

Y luego, lentamente, Nyota extiende su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y se desliza con cuidado debajo de la mano derecha de Spock.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Chris le pregunta, y ella mira con asombro.

"Ese cosquilleo siempre fue parte de la diversión", dice Chris, pero antes de que pueda responder, Spock abre los ojos.

"Nyota", dice una vez, y luego sus ojos se cierran de nuevo.

X

En las conversaciones Chris habla cómodamente sobre sus hermanas y Nyota da cuenta de que Spock tiene una vida con personas de las que no sabe nada. Con una punzada de remordimiento piensa en cómo había pasado por alto a Chris en el puerto del servicio de transporte ignorándolo, y con una puñalada profunda, recuerda las burlas a Spock en su comunicación subespacial recientemente, cuando había ido a su casa a Vulcano sobre no entender lo importante que es mantenerse en contacto para los humanos. Qué arrogante sus comentarios parecen ahora. Como si necesitara instrucción en lo que es ser humano.

¿Es ella la única persona en la Academia que no sabía que Spock tuvo un padre humano? Piensa de nuevo a las pocas veces en sus clases magistrales donde mencionó algo personal-había dicho algo acerca de su herencia mixta

Ella no puede recordar un solo comentario acerca de su familia o de su propia educación en Vulcano. Ahora que lo considera, se da cuenta de que lo que había tomado para el comentario personal es realmente la información vaga y general sobre Vulcano-su capital, Shi'Kahr, por ejemplo-, los datos sobre el número de empresas y la gente allí, ¿cuáles son las artes como y donde se encuentran los terrenos de la Academia de Ciencias Vulcano. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de lo ausente que era Spock con lo que comparte?

¡Qué idiota había sido al pensar que ella lo conocía!

Y sin embargo, ella lo sabe, su curiosidad implacable, y aún más entrañable, su calma, ingenioso sentido del humor. Ella no ha imaginado esas cosas.

Todo el camino hasta el hospital a su imagen de sí misma y los cambios de Spock y diapositivas hasta que ya no puede reconocer lo que son.

Durante meses, ella ha luchado para entender sus sentimientos-su propia atracción, por supuesto, pero algo más que tanto le tira y la mantiene a raya cuando piensa en Spock. En el viaje en taxi hasta el hospital Nyota se da cuenta de lo que ella ha negado todo el tiempo, que ha sido capaz de mantener las distancias porque ha cortejado deliberadamente un sesgo-diciéndose a sí misma la misma mentira que los humanos les dice acerca de la carrera de cientos de años anteriores-que las diferencias importan más que las similitudes.

Ella ha sido capaz de mantenerse a sí misma, aparte de esta manera, seguro de esta manera.

Ahora ella no está segura.

Cuando llegan por primera vez al hospital, Nyota camina en un sueño, pero el primo Spock Chris-Parece saber a dónde ir. Como ella lo sigue en silencio por los pasillos, siente que le han entregado la última pieza de un rompecabezas que ha estado trabajando, sin saber que le faltaba alguna pieza en absoluto.

Y entonces ella lo ve y oye la alarma en la voz de Chris. Y más que eso, se oye la resignación en la voz del doctor.

La parte racional de su cerebro sabe que su presente es la ira injustificada. Ella está furiosa con ella misma, con Chris, con el médico. Sobre todo ella está furiosa con Spock para dejarse bordo de un autobús que podría bloquearse. Ella está furiosa de que le ha ocultado su humanidad a ella. Está furiosa de que su relación está en peligro, que su amistad tentativa no puede sobrevivir el huracán de sus emociones.

Ella está segura de que para él es amistad y nada más.

Es decir, ella está segura hasta que su dedo lo tocó.

X

* * *

_Despues de tiempo,_ _quiero pedir disculpas_

_gracias...sobre todo por el lindo Review de _Niniel

_que lo disfruten_

_y como siempre no se olviden de los reviwes q siempre es un motor para seguir._


	3. El trance

**Capitulo 3: El Trance**

******_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece (__t__raducción:_****_titulo real:_******_The Visitor _**_Autor:_******_NotesfromaClassroom _**_continuación de **Slips of the Tongue** )_

****  
"Yo sé lo que está mal!" Nyota insiste, y Chris salta de su silla junto a la cama de Spock.

Los dedos de Nyota todavía ahuecadas bajo la mano derecha de Spock. Ella coloca la otra mano sobre la de él y dice: "El medicamento para el dolor le está impidiendo entrar en el trance. ¡Esta demasiado sedado!"

Chris mira la pantalla y asiente. Por un momento Nyota tiene miedo de que no va a hacer nada, pero luego presiona la alarma y el encargado aparece en unos instantes. Nyota apenas escucha cuando Chris le pide reducir la dosis de la medicación el médico está preocupado de que el dolor en sí va a interferir con la curación, pero finalmente cambia la orden.

Mientras esperan a que el sedante pierda efecto, Nyota y Chris se sientan al lado de la cama de Spock y hablan en voz baja. Desde que abrió sus ojos solo una vez, él no los ha vuelto a abrir, aunque solo pasa una hora y luego dos, ella comienza a notar pequeños signos que preocupan como sus gestos-de vez en cuando, y un aumento constante entre sus cejas. Si Chris lo noto, dice poco.

Ella sale al pasillo para llamar al jefe de departamento para asegurarse de que las tutorías y clases de Spock están cubiertas. En ese momento ella recuerda de llamar a Gaila, su compañera de cuarto esta iracunda.

"Mujer, he estado preocupada por ti, ¿dónde estás?"

"Puede que no vuelva a casa esta noche", le dice Nyota, mirando hacia la habitación viendo a Chris levantarse para ajustar algo en el monitor.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" Gaila dice, riendo, y a pesar de su cansancio y preocupación, Nyota ríe, también. El sonido capta la atención de Chris y se vuelve a mirarla.

"Mira, me tengo que ir", dice mientras camina de vuelta a la habitación y se sienta de nuevo en la silla. Chris señala el monitor y se endereza.

"Por fin", dice. "Él está en trance. Ahora usted puede ir a descansar."

"No, en serio, ¿por qué no…?-"

Pero Chris está de pie.

"No va a salir de esto en bastante tiempo-mañana, tal vez. Necesitarás descansar mientras puedas. Va a necesitar ayuda para cuando salga del hospital, es mejor que estar listo para eso."

Nyota le da una mirada rápida. Algo en la voz de Chris supone una familiaridad que le da vergüenza, como si él fuera telépata y pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Ella mira a Spock entonces nota que se ve un poco maltratado y magullado como antes, pero la expresión de su cara es diferente, más tranquila, o al menos, menos en el dolor. ¿Cómo ha estado cerca de él durante tantos meses sin reconocer la expresividad de su rostro, o más bien, el reconocimiento, pero no quería ver cómo le afectó.

De repente, ella está muy, muy cansada. Ella tiene mucho que pensar, pero sobre todo quiere dormir.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" –pregunta a Chris, y él se encoge de hombros.

"Tengo amigos en Monterrey, es probable que pueda tomar una cama allí por la noche."

"Oh, no", Nyota dice, "el transporte será imposible. Normalmente no sería un problema, pero con transporte como esta ahora".

Chris saca su billetera de su bolsillo trasero y comienza a buscar entre los papeles allí.

"Aquí está", dice. "No me gusta pedir favores, pero ¿te importaría ser mi acompañante para que pueda llegar al alojamiento en el campus?"

Por un momento Nyota se aturdió. ¿Su escolta? ¿De qué está hablando? Se frota la cabeza y empieza a hablar, pero Chris continúa.

"Todavía tengo código de la puerta de Spock", dice. "Si no te importa me guías hasta la vivienda dela facultad, me quedaré en su apartamento esta noche. Eso tiene más sentido, en realidad. Mañana voy a ver a alguien acerca de cómo obtener una tarjeta para que pueda entrar y salir del campus . "

Esto no es lo Nyota quiere hacer. Ella quiere ir a su habitación y acostarse-necesita tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas-o de no pensar en las cosas por un tiempo. Está confundida y cerca de estar cayéndose de cansancio, pero luego ella ve a Chris y siente una oleada de gratitud cuando le él había dicho, "pruébalo", y había hecho lo que había deseado hacer siempre tocarla mano de Spock-no, no la mano, pero su mente aturdida y dolorida, sin duda, pero consciente de ella, y aliviado de que ella estaba allí, y más.

Ella quiere ir a casa y descansar y pensar lo que se sintió al tocarlo. Ella quiere recordar la imagen de sí misma como la ve, como si él está de pie detrás de ella, como suele hacer cuando esta trabajando en el laboratorio, con el rostro mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, mirando hacia él, su pelo deslizándose a través de su espalda mientras ella se mueve, sus dedos la celebración de una cadena y el crispar al otro lado de la palma.

Y esto, lo sabe, es su imaginación, pues nunca se ha atrevido a tocarla así, no lo haría-y sabiendo que él quiere-que fantasea sobre ello-ha cambiado algo elemental en su interior. Ella tiene que echarse a pensar en lo que este cambio es elemental.

Pero Chris está de pie allí, y no será capaz de llegar a la escuela sin ella. Y realmente se alegra de que esté aquí.

"Está bien", dice con voz cansada. "Pero usted me debe algo de cenar por lo menos."

"Yo invito", dice Chris, tendiéndole la mano para levantarla de la silla.

X

A lo largo de la noche, Chris ha visto a Nyota más cerca de lo que ha visto a Spock y los monitores.

Su furia le había cogido por sorpresa, aunque piensa que lo entiende. El médico no tenía la intención de ser irrespetuoso, pero Nyota debe haber pensado que estaba dándose por vencido con Spock de alguna manera. Chris había visto esa misma rabia en el rostro de su tía cuando ella había hablado con su hermana acerca de la intimidación en Vulcano, aunque en el momento en que él había asumido que Amanda podría estar exagerando. Ciertamente Spock nunca mencionó nada acerca de ser intimidado.

Él no está muy seguro de como reaccionar con la intensa comunicación telepática de Nyota con Spock. Ella parecía rehusarse o tratar y protestar indicando que no podía tocarlo ¿O era que ella no quería? Chris no puede recordar.

Su propio sentido de Spock había sido mucho más borrosa-como lo había sido cuando eran niños, como si estuviera escuchando voces silenciadas al final de un largo pasillo. Sin embargo, Nyota parecía entender claramente a Spock, estaba seguro de que estaba en peligro porque estaba demasiado sedado, y ella tenía razón.

Ella es una especialista en comunicaciones, seguro que entiende las cosas de cierta manera.

O tal vez eso es un tema secundario completo. Sería interesante averiguar.

La cena es una buena excusa para hablar con ella largo y tendido, pero Chris se da cuenta de que ambos están demasiado cansados para continuar esta noche. En su lugar, se detienen por un lugar de comida rápida al lado del hospital y para llevar.

Las puertas del campus se cierran en el momento en que caminan por la calle del hospital, pero la tarjeta de Nyota les da acceso. La Viviendas de la Facultad está en el lado más alejado del campus y Chris y Nyota caminan en silencio la mayor parte del camino.

Cuando se acercan al edificio de la vivienda dela facultad, Chris le pregunta inocentemente: "¿Es este primer edificio? Sólo he estado aquí un par de veces."

Él mira a ver la reacción de Nyota y se sorprende de que ella parece avergonzado.

"Creo que sí", dice, y luego agrega, "aunque nunca he estado dentro."

"¿Ah, sí?" Chris dice, y ella aparta la mirada.

Su tarjeta le brinda el acceso a través de otra puerta y luego Chris saca su papelito y las llaves con el código del edificio en el frente. Empuja al abrir la puerta hacia el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos y Nyota queda atrás un momento.

"Vamos en lo que podemos comer", le pide, y la guía a través de la entrada y sigue a Chris a la primera puerta a la izquierda. La puerta se abre todas las luces están apagadas.

Cris teclea el código para el apartamento de Spock y la puerta chirría abriendose cuando lo empuja hacia atrás. Detrás de él Nyota se encuentra en la sala, y una vez más Chris tiene la impresión de que tiene miedo o se cohíbe a la hora de entrar.

"La cocina está a la izquierda", dice, tocando la tecla de luz al lado de la puerta. "Ve si tiene algo para beber en el refrigerador."

Chris se dirige por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Spock y oye la puerta cerrarse al frente. Dejando caer su bolsa de viaje en la cama, Chris ve su reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda y se frota la mano por la mandíbula. Algo en su movimiento le recuerda a Spock-la vez habían encontrado la rasuradora del papá de Chris y habían experimentado con el-con mayor o menor éxito. Se ríe ante el recuerdo y escucha a Nyota decir desde la otra habitación: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Esa es la primera cosa feliz que ha oído decir durante todo el día.

"Sólo recuerdo tener problemas con Spock una vez", dice, caminando por el pasillo. Nyota ha vertido algo de color púrpura para beber y se ha fijado la bolsa de comida en la mesa.

"Me siento como una intrusa", dice ella, pero Chris siente que no lo quiere decir en serio. En cambio, parece menos agotado y más curiosa que otra cosa.

"No creo que le importe", dice Chris, y Nyota encrespa sus pies bajo ella en el sofá y llega a la bolsa y sacó un bocadillo de su envoltura y recoger su bebida.

"Nunca pensé que Spock teniendo una familia", dice después de un momento, y Chris asintió amigablemente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?"

Ella toma otro bocado de su sándwich como si estuviera dudando. Tal vez él está presionando demasiado o invadiendo su privacidad. No está seguro que tipo de relación tiene ella y Spock , pero es evidente que está envuelta en un misterio.

"En realidad", dice, cambiando de táctica, "usted no me ha dicho nada acerca de lo que están estudiando. Sé que trabajas con Spock en el laboratorio, pero eso no puede ser todo lo que hay que saber acerca de ti."

Nyota da un mordisco y se ríe en voz baja.

"No soy realmente tan interesante", dice.

"Sé cuando me piden que me calle", dice, pero sonríe para demostrarle que no se ofende. "Los dos estamos muy cansados esta noche". Dando un palmazo.

Nyota comienza a decir algo y luego se detiene.

"No, en serio," dice ella, extendiendo su mano y tocándolo en su brazo, "No ha hecho nada malo. Como usted dice, ha sido un día duro."

Ella saca su mano hacia atrás y aplasta la envoltura del sándwich en una bola y se pone de pie. Desde su posición en la silla Chris mira la forma en que sus ojos se deslizan por la escasamente amueblada habitación, y luego se mueve hacia un estante y coge un holovid de Spock y Amanda, obviamente tomado unos años antes.

"¿Esta es su madre?" Nyota pregunta, sosteniendo la foto de hacia Chris.

"Mi tía Amanda, sí."

"Ella es hermosa", dice Nyota.

"Sí," Chris está de acuerdo. "Tengo que llamarla más tarde para informarle hablaré con Sarek antes."

"¿Spock es su único hijo?" Nyota pregunta, y Chris cree oír una nota de disculpa en su voz, como si tuviera miedo de imponer preguntas personales. Se deberá tener en cuenta las implicaciones de esa tarde, y lo que dice acerca de la vida de Spock aquí en la Flota Estelar.

"Creo que perdió varios hijos," Chris le dice, y él se siente y no se esta entrometiendo. "Antes de que Spock hubiera nacido. Y tal vez un bebé más adelante, también. No estoy seguro. Spock se quedó con nosotros un verano cuando tía Amanda estaba enferma-Siempre supuse que había tenido un aborto involuntario, pero los Vulcanos son muy reservados sobre estas cuestiones."

"Su madre es un ser humano", dice Nyota y Chris responde: "Eso es verdad, pero ella ha decidido vivir como Vulcano. Ella tomó esa decisión cuando se casó con Sarek. Yo no podría vivir así, pero parece bastante feliz".

Y luego, porque esta realmente muy cansado y quiere terminar su comida e ir a la cama, se levanta y abre la puerta a Nyota, diciendo que si ella puede hacer su camino, y lo suficientemente feliz no es tan malo . "

X

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. Perdido y Encontrado

**Capitulo 4: Perdido y encontrado **

******_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece__ (__t__raducción:__ titulo real:_******_The Visitor _**_Autor:_******_NotesfromaClassroom _**_continuación de **Slips of the Tongue** )_

Los zumbidos de intercomunicador cuando Chris sale de la ducha, y casi se desliza en el suelo embaldosado corriendo para presionar el pestillo que le permitirá a Nyota entrar en el edificio de apartamentos de la facultad. Se apresura a ponerse los pantalones y envolver una toalla alrededor de sus hombros antes de trasladarse hacia la puerta para dejarla entrar al apartamento.

A través de las persianas de la puerta puede ver su sombra mientras espera. Cuando él abre la puerta y mira hacia arriba, sorprendido-se da cuenta más tarde por su estado de desnudez.

"Llego tarde", dice a modo de disculpa, señalando que venga dentro. "Tuve problemas para conciliar el sueño, y luego me quedé dormido esta mañana."

Nyota camina rápidamente hacia el sofá y se sienta, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez y coloca una pequeña bolsa de papel a su lado.

"Te traje un panecillo", dice ella, sin mirar a Chris. Toma la toalla de sus hombros y riza el pelo duro, Nyota lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Algo le está haciendo sentir incómoda.

"¿Has traído una para ti?" -pregunta, y ella niega con la cabeza y dobla sus manos en frente de ella.

"Déjame tomar mi camisa y zapatos y voy a estar listo para ir", dice sobre su hombro mientras camina de vuelta a la habitación.

"No hay que darse prisa," ella le dice. "Todavía está en que ... coma ..."

Así que se ya ha ido al hospital. Eso explica su angustia.

"No esta en coma," Chris dice en voz alta. "Un trance de curación. Eso es una buena cosa. Él está mejorando más rápido de esta manera."

Como él abotona su camisa se vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar y se instala a sí mismo en el asiento frente al sofá. Cuando mira hacia arriba, Nyota se encuentra con su mirada por primera vez. Sus ojos son tan grandes y oscuros que Chris es momentáneamente tomado por sorpresa-la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana detrás de ella la hace lucir luminosa, un mechón de cabello ha surgido suelto de su cola de caballo y cae sobre su oreja.

Esta mañana se ve más viejo que ella que la noche anterior, tal vez porque ella está usando un simple par de pantalones y una blusa fuera del pantalón en lugar de su uniforme de cadete de la Flota Estelar. Chris se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo preguntándose cuántos años tiene y pensar que él debe ser por lo menos diez años mayor que ella.  
Esos pensamientos no están en línea. Siente que se ruborizaba, y para ocultar su vergüenza llega a la bolsa y saca el bagel que le ha traído.

"¿Cómo está, esta mañana?" , dice mientras da un mordisco. Nyota traga saliva.

"Igual. Yo no veo que el médico-haya encontrado un sanador Vulcano todavía."

"Eso no es una sorpresa", dice Chris, inclinándose y tirando de un calcetín y luego otro. Toma otro pedazo de su panecillo y lo deja antes de recoger una zapatilla de deporte oscuro y colocarlo en el pie.

Él levanta la vista a Nyota y se sorprende al ver la misma rabia en su rostro que había visto la noche anterior. Cuando ella le llama la atención, dice, "No es justo".

Chris no está seguro de cómo responder a eso, por supuesto que no es justo, pero es lo que es. A pesar de su importancia histórica para la Federación, los vulcanos son relativamente pocos en número en la Tierra-y curanderos son raros, incluso en Vulcano. Chris solo ha conocido a tres de ellos y ninguno estaba interesado en vivir aquí de forma permanente.

"Estoy listo", dice, empatando el otro zapato y acabado el último bocado de su bagel. Pero Nyota no se levanta. Chris tiene sus manos fuera de los brazos de la silla y se sienta a esperar.

Por un momento Nyota está en silencio, y luego Chris oye expulsar un largo suspiro. El sonido le pone incómodo, y piensa otra vez sobre lo vulnerable y pequeña que parece recogido en el sofá.

Finalmente, ella comienza.

"He querido preguntarte algo," dice ella, y Chris se toma tiempo. No se imagina lo que va a decir a continuación, pero se siente vigilado de alguna manera.

"Ayer me dijiste en el hospital que usted es el primo de Spock", dice ella, y Chris asiente.

"Ajá", dice. "Nuestras madres son hermanas."

Ella lo mira y luego, como si se estuviera procesando algo, y continúa: "Y le dijiste que yo soy de la familia. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Chris se da cuenta de que él estaba esperando que le preguntara algo personal-o algo vergonzoso, y él está desconcertado momentáneamente. Aprieta los labios y parpadea.

"Bueno, yo pensé que sería más fácil ... ... es decir, que el personal del hospital no cuestionaría su presencia ahí ... Yo no estaba seguro de que dejaran verlo en especial a un cadete."

"¡Oh!"

Una vez más Chris se sorprendió por su respuesta. Parece paradójicamente aliviado y decepcionado con su respuesta.

"No era mi intención ofenderte", dice rápidamente, pero Nyota niega con la cabeza y con movimientos de su mano despectivamente.

"No, no", dice ella, lanzando una mirada a su manera, "Yo no estaba ofendido. Simplemente no estaba seguro-"

luego Chris ve lo que le ha preocupado. Ella tiene miedo de que sepa algo privado, aunque no está seguro a que le tiene miedo y que le ha transmitido. ¿Su evidente afecto a Spock? ¿Eso es un problema, de alguna manera? ¿O son más que un instructor y estudiante? Él piensa que no-su sorpresa al conocerlo, su falta de familiaridad con el apartamento, sus preguntas acerca de Amanda-, sugieren una relación cordial pero no una íntima.

A menos, por supuesto, Chris esta viendo lo que quiere ver. Tendrá que pensar en eso más adelante.

"¿Algo más?" -pregunta, y Nyota sonríe rápidamente y dice: "No. Tenemos que irnos."

X

Spock se ve exactamente como lo había hecho cuando le habían dejado la noche anterior, tal y como lo había visto cuando ella había venido al hospital temprano en la mañana. Los sonidos del hospital-la prisa constante de aire, el murmullo constante del personal, los pitidos y los repuntes de los instrumentos, son una tortura para los oídos de Nyota.

Cuando Chris sugiere que tomen un localizador de la estación de enfermería y salen a los pocos minutos, Nyota se alivia. Ellos hacen su camino a través del laberinto de pasillos y ascensores y se instalan en una pequeña mesa en la cafetería del hospital. El ambiente es frío y ambos se sientan con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de papel protectora de las tazas de café.

"¿No tienes clase hoy?" Chris le pregunta, y Nyota hace una pausa. Él coge su taza de café y hace un gesto hacia ella.

"Oh," dice ella, de repente la comprensión. De no llevar uniforme. "Sólo una. Pero envié al profesor una nota. No estaba seguro-"

Ella mira su taza de café y considera cómo iniciar la conversación que ha ensayado en su mente toda la mañana. Chris parece sentir su vacilación y se sienta de nuevo, con un pie posado en su otra rodilla.

"Entonces", dice ella, "¿cuánto tiempo estara ... trance curativo ... suelen durar?"

Chris toma un sorbo de su café y lo considera.

"Es difícil de decir," él dice. "Yo no soy un médico internista, pero yo no creo que solo esta nada mas que golpeado. Los Vulcanos son bastante resistentes."

Nyota mira atentamente para ver si él está bromeando, pero Chris tiene una mirada pensativa en su cara. Ella le oye respirary dice: "Mira, yo voy a estar aquí por un par de días. Si usted tiene que ir a clase"

Nyota empieza a hablar, pero Chris se precipita.

"He dicho a sus padres que me quedaría hasta que estuviera seguro de que podía valerse por sí mismo. Realmente. Y el hospital puede tener una enfermera encargada de él por un tiempo, una vez que está de vuelta en el apartamento. Usted no tiene que...-"

"No me importa", dice rápidamente. Chris se inclina hacia delante y pone su taza sobre la mesa.

"Bueno", dice, "que probablemente sea mejor. Parece ser capaz de comunicarse mejor con el de todos modos."

Y aquí Chris aborda lo que Nyota ha querido preguntarle-pero ahora no está segura de cómo empezar.

"¿Tú y tus hermanas?" ella dice. "Solías ... tratar de… ¿tocar la mente de Spock?"

"No digas eso muy fuerte", dice Chris, riendo. "Tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto. Nunca fuimos muy buenos en eso. Pero-parece que no tienes ningún problema."

En la boca del estómago Nyota siente un extraño aleteo. Ella se pregunta por un momento si debía contener su pregunta, pero la risa de Chris le asegura que no le importa que hable.

"Fue extraño ...", dice ella, y ella mira a Chris estrechamente por una reacción. Parece divertido, pero no sorprendido, por lo que sigue. "Es una suerte que yo pudiera recordar la palabra Vulcana para sedante. No puedo recordar por qué esa palabra surgió en el curso que tomé con él el semestre pasado-que debe haber sido en algo que tradujimos. Si no, no hubiera conocido lo que estaba tratando de decirme. "

Ahora Chris tiene un aspecto sorprendido.

"¿Estaba pensando en Vulcano?"

Nyota asiente con la cabeza, y Chris dice: "Hmm. Me olvido de que la Norma no es su primer idioma. Bueno, probablemente eso explica por qué fueron capaces de entenderlo y yo no."

Por supuesto, Nyota piensa. Ella siente una punzada de decepción que la sorprende.

"Escucha," dice Chris, "¿Por qué no te adelantas y consigues la tarjeta de acceso de hecho para que no tengas que me estar esperando. Tengo el localizador", dice, sosteniéndolo en alto, y juntos recogen sus copas y salen de la cafetería.

X

Cuando Chris vio por primera vez a Spock en la mañana tiene cuidado de no dejar que Nyota vea su sorpresa. Él había esperado ver a Spock ya despierto y de mal humor, listo para levantarse y salir derecho a su casa. Nyota parece inquieta y Chris sugiere tomar un café, no porque lo necesite o quiera, sino porque él está preocupado de que ella se esté molestando cada vez más.

Es evidente que tiene que hablar, pero se resiste. Chris espera a la que se el pasillo se quede vacío a revelar lo que les molesta, es un buen oyente y no le importa el silencio. Sin embargo, Nyota es un misterio para él, ella parece más intrigante de lo que hubiera esperado que sea un asistente de laboratorio.

Ella parece aún más angustiada cuando le sugiere que debería asistir a clases, o que ella podría tener otras responsabilidades que debería atender.

"Fue extraño ...", dice ella, cuando Chris le pregunta sobre el "toque" dijo el día anterior y piensa brevemente que extraño es una buena palabra para describir el zumbido peculiar que parece saltar desde el extremo de los dedos de un toque de telépatas.

"Es una suerte pudiera recordar la palabra Vulcana para la sedación", continúa Nyota.

Ah, de modo que eso explica mucho ... Chris piensa en su propio sentido respecto a Spock por la mente al tacto como una voz lejana que no podía oír.

Cuando Nyota le dice que Spock estaba pensando en Vulcano, Chris tiene un momento de lucidez. "Bueno, que probablemente explica por qué fuiste capaz de entenderlo y yo no."

La verdad parece de repente tan obvia, Chris observa a Nyota decirlo. Su rostro, sin embargo, lo detiene. Ella se siente mal de nuevo, triste, de hecho. ¿Cómo es capaz de causarle dolor ? Y entonces se da cuenta. Ella quiere que la toque para decir algo más.

Ese pensamiento le molesta-y el hecho de que le molesta le molesta más.

Él tiene que tomar cierta distancia aquí. La sugerencia de conseguir la tarjeta de acceso resuelto es por su propia comodidad tanto como para dejar de molestala.

El camino de vuelta a la escuela es corto y rapido Chris mantiene el localizador en la mano izquierda y sigue a Nyota a la puerta principal y hacia el edificio de la administración. Para entonces, el campus está ocupado con los cadetes caminando a clase o dando vueltas en pequeños grupos de conversación. Muchos de ellos ven y saludan a Nyota-da un saludo, pero dice poco y que parecen saber que ella está preocupada y se alejan de ella.

A excepción de una joven rubio que da un paso en su camino.

"Está bien", dice alegremente: "Tú eres justo la persona que quieria ver."

Nyota se ralentiza pero no se detiene. Chris arrastra un paso atrás.

"¿Qué quieres, Kirk?" dice, y Chris cree oír una nota de molestia en su voz.

"Entonces", dice Kirk, igualando su ritmo y mirándola mientras habla, "Estoy listo para entrar en la simulación y el supervisor dice que ha sido cancelada. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Nyota se cruza de brazos y sigue caminando.

"El mundo no gira a tu alrededor", dice ella, y ve a Chris y Kirk con una sonrisa amplia.

"No es que no debería", dice Kirk, y Nyota le parpadea un vistazo. "Pero, eso no es justo. Estoy totalmente mentalizado para tomar el Kobayashi Maru y pasar esta vez-y de repente se cancela. ¿Qué sabes al respecto? ¿Recibiste un aviso acerca de esto?"

El edificio de la administración se encuentra a pocos metros por delante y Nyota ralentiza para que Chris la alcance.

"Estoy seguro de que va a sobrevivir", le dijo a Kirk, y sonríe mientras se vuelve a empujar la puerta del edificio.

"Todavía te quiero en comunicaciones cuando lo reprogramamen", vuelve a llamar.

Nyota resopla y Chris le sigue por el pasillo hasta la oficina del ayudante administrativo, pero cuando llega el picaporte, el localizador se apaga.

X

* * *

_Siento la demora pero para compensarlo he subido dos capitulos espero y lo disfruten tratare de no demorar mucho esta vez._

_Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y mucho mas a los que se dieron una molestia de dejar un review...es una forma de motivarme para seguir haciendo esto_


End file.
